Oh No
by teatreekni
Summary: Draco comes into his veela inheritance and gets quite a shock when he realizes who it is! Submissive Draco and Dominant Harry. M for later chapters and bad title I know
1. Chapter 1

Harry not mine.

This is the start of another story that I'm working on but I'm not liking it, so I think I may stop that one and continue with this one if you guys like it?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks and enjoy

"_Draco..."_

_His name was called softly throughout the woods. _

"_Draco..."_

_Draco Malfoy walked further into the moss covered forest. He felt drawn toward the heavenly sounding voice that was calling his name. _

"_Draco...Where are you?" The mysterious voice called out._

"_I'm here..." _

_Draco ended up in a clearing. A man was standing there with his back to Draco. His hair was jet black and there was glowing bugs flying around him. _

"_I'm here." Draco called out and took a step closer. The man turned around and Draco found himself face to face with Harry Potter. _

"_Potter...What are you doing here?"_

_Harry took a step closer to his future lover._

"_Draco...I'm so glad you're here."_

_Draco wanted to get angry at Potter but he found that he couldn't. He wanted to give him attitude and say something sarcastic but instead he found himself taking a step toward him. _

"_Stay with me Draco! Don't leave! Not yet!"_

_Draco could feel himself slipping. He could feel himself leaving this amazing place. _

"_Draco! Be patient with me! Please don't give up on me!" _

_Draco reached out toward Potter but he wasn't quick enough..._

Draco Malfoy woke up in his Head Boy dorms screaming. It felt as if his whole body was burning. He writhed from side to side, doubling over as if that would stop the searing pain that shot throughout his entire body. It felt as if his whole body was changing, as if he was getting a little smaller. Draco wondered when the excruciating pain would stop. It was worse than the torture that he got from Voldemort the year before. Finally the pain stopped but not before two enormous, white blonde wings spread from his back. Draco looked at them in horror and fascination. He reached out and felt the long blonde feathers. It felt numb whenever he touched them.

_What the fuck is this?_

Thought Draco. Just as quickly and unannounced they appeared; they disappeared in between his shoulder blades, not leaving one feather behind.

_Well, what a great way to start my 18__th__ birthday hey?_

Just as thought came, the door burst open and in came his two best friends, Pansy and Blaise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!" They shouted in unison. They rushed toward him and jumped on him. Draco, having not fully recovered from this morning's pain, looked at them in shock. The two friends just laughed at his surprised face and shoved presents under his nose. Deciding in a quick second that he wouldn't tell his closest friends about what happened earlier, he humoured them and opened his presents.

.

Draco made his way down to the Great Hall wearing the ring that Pansy gave him. On it was an emerald dragon and inscribed on it was _Happy Birthday Drake, we will always love you! _

Draco loved it and smiled a little as he admired it. Blaise had given him a few books on potions that he saw Draco admiring in a bookstore. He hadn't heard anything from his Mother but that was really no surprise. Ever since Luscious had gone to Azkaban, she had been hiding and drinking away her misery. Not stepping foot outside the Manor even when her house arrest was up. Not wanting to dwell on his Mother, Draco looked down at Pansy and smiled as she clung to his arm.

"Aw, our Drakie wakie is all grown up!" She giggled and Draco groaned.

"Pans! Please! Don't call me that!"

Draco heard laughter and turned around as he saw Blaise running toward them. Draco laughed and stood his feet shoulder width apart with his arms ready. Blaise picked up speed and jumped into Draco's arms. The two friends laughed as Draco spun them around whispering silly words as if he were love struck. Pansy just rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two! Breakfast will be over by the time we get there!" She said and pulled on Draco's arm. He dropped his arms and Blaise fell on the floor with a thud. Realising what he had done, Draco ran off in the direction of the Great Hall before Blaise could get him in a headlock.

Draco stopped at the corner and waited for Pansy and Blaise. Once they were in sight, his dark skinned friend ran toward him and ruffed his perfectly styled hair.

"BLAISE! YOU PRICK!" Pansy and Blaise laughed at Draco as he roared and fixed his hair.

The three of them looked at each other, their laughter dying out of their eyes and all emotions void of their face. They rounded the corner and walked calmly and slowly into the Great Hall showing no emotion. This was how the infamous three lived. When it was just them, they would tease and play-fight with each other. Call each other names and be silly, but never in public. It would be a shun to their family name. People would call them immature little brats but the truth was, they were very mature for their age. They had seen things that no child there age should see. They had dealt first hand with Voldemort, had been tortured at his hand. Hand become Death Eaters against their will and now the whole of the wizarding world won't give them a chance. But as long as the three of them had each other in their lives, they would survive quite easily.

Little did the Slytherin trio know that Draco's life was about change, for good or for worse, they won't know.

.

Back in Malfoy Manor, Narcissa put down her bottle of fire whiskey. Today was her only child's 18th birthday. A little twinkle came back into her blue eyes as she smiled and lifted herself gracefully off her chair and got ready. Today she was going to Hogwarts to her Draco.

.

First class today was potions for Draco. He arrived early as usual and took his seat. His God-father smiled kindly at him.

"Happy birthday Draco. How do you feel?" Snape said.

"Uh, I feel fine thanks Sev."

"Mmm." He replied. Draco was more than a little confused. His God-father never smiled and asking him how he felt? Snape just smiled knowingly at him as the day started.


	2. All cleared up

Harry not mine!

Oh and another thing, Dumbledore isn't dead. I didn't want him to die and if you haven't noticed, Snape is still teaching so yeah...

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE STORY ALERTS AND REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU AND IT SO GREATLY APPRECIATED!

Really thanks; it means so much since I literally survive off of reviews...

I rushed through this to get it done for you demanding people! :) So please excuse some spelling mistakes and if things don't make sense, don't blame me!

How are you liking it so far? Oh and don't get too ahead, Harry has not fully accepted that he is Draco mate. It will take him a while to get grasped on the idea and do you get the dream thing? If not: The dream 'land' is where Harry and Draco can meet when they sleep. When they are in their dreaming state, Harry and Draco are what's really going on in their mind. So Draco will be the same but Harry will be telling him that he has to be patient with him and that he will come around eventually.

Make sense? If not, I'm sorry and you'll eventually get over time.

I will most likely update once a week or so...

ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU :D

Draco's birthday was pretty ordinary for an 18th. He wasn't surprised if his own Mother forgot about it and if it weren't for Blaise and Pansy, his day would be a whole lot worse.

The Ice Trio were all sitting at a table in the back of the library studying. Or that is what they were supposed to be doing but they were really gossiping about everyone around them.

Draco wasn't really listening to Pansy's _you'll never guess _gossip_. _He was still disturbed by his dream that he had and the pain that came with it. And since the morning, a dull ache had appeared in his chest, around his heart. He was so lost in his own thoughts that Pansy had all but screamed his name four times to get his attention.

"DRACO!" She practically shouted in his ear, most likely bursting his ear drum. Said person looked up in shock, his silver eyes losing their glazed over look.

"Dude, what is _wrong _with you? You have been zoning out all day." Blaise said, looking at his best friend in concern.

"Why would you assume something is wrong with me just because I happened to be zoning out a little?" Draco retorted defensively.

"Drake, don't play that with us, what's wrong? Something is troubling you so why don't you just tell us?" Pansy said looking at Draco like a Mother would scowl her son. The blonde looked between his friends, let out a big breath he didn't know he had been holding and explained everything. Including the dream.

After he finished, Pansy and Blaise just looked at him speechless.

"What a shit way to spend your 18th" Blaise said bluntly and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Blaise!" Pansy hit him over the head, "That is no way to comfort Draco!" She looked back at said person, "Are you trying to tell us that you have a major crush on Golden Boy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I haven't seen him all day. I'm sure the dream meant nothing..." He trailed off.

"Drake, I think you have a crush, but that still doesn't explain the pain you had this morning." Blaise pipped in.

"I believe I can help with that." Said an arrogant, aristocratic voice. Pansy and Blaise looked up and their jaws fell to the floor. Draco tensed up. He knew that voice. The voice devoid of any motherly tendencies ever since her husband went to Azkaban.

Draco turned in his chair slowly. He sent his eyes upon the woman who had 'raised' him. He made sure all emotion was gone from his eyes while he looked at her. Dumbledore was behind Narcissa Malfoy with that same twinkle in his eyes.

"Mother" Draco greeted with a stale kiss to her cheek. Narcissa looked at her son with affection. She had missed him terribly and regretted that she had wasted her time away from him on alcohol.

"Draco dear if you would join Dumbledore and myself in his office. I believe we have something to discuss."

"Of course," He gave a curt nod, "As long as Blaise and Pansy join us."

Before Narcissa could let her opion be known of that Dumbledore spoke up.

"If it would make you feel more comfortable Draco." He said kindness etched in his voice.

The Slytherin Ice Trio made their way behind the two adults to Dumbledore's office to surely talk about this mornings happenings.

..

"Draco darling did you have a dream this morning?" Narcissa asked tenderly to her son once they were all settled on couches with tea and biscuits.

"Doesn't everyone have a dream, every night?" He retorted and Pansy sent an elbow into his ribs.

"Draco now is not the time. Please answer the question. There is no need to be embarrassed."

"Who said I was embarrassed?" Draco said impatiently. He looked around the room at all the expectant glances.

"Fine," He sighed, "Yes, I had a dream..." And for the second time that day, Draco was telling his Mother and Dumbledore everything that had happened to him.

..

On the other side of Hogwarts, Harry Potter sat with his friends, Ron and Hermione. He too was still disturbed by what had happened to him that morning. He had woken up to incredible pain and had seemed to have grown a few inches and had broader shoulders. And on top of that, he had a dull ache in his chest right around where the heart was.

Harry thought he must be in trouble if not even Hermione knew what was wrong with him.

"Have you still got the ache Harry?" She asked, concern etched onto her pretty features.

"Yeah, but don't worry 'moine. I'm sure I will be fine. Probably just a little sore or something. I'm sure it'll be gone in a few hours." He smiled reassuringly at her but it didn't work.

"Harry, a person of 18 does NOT get aches in their chest." She said a-matter-of-factly.

"'moine," Harry groaned, "I'm fine, don't make a fuss! It'll be gone by tomorrow, I swear. It's already starting to go now." He lied to shoo his friend off. The pain had all but gone away. If any, it had gotten more intense and it took all Harry's strength not to curl up in a ball and hide.

..

Back in Dumbledore's office Draco had just got the shock of his life.

"V-veela...?" He whispered looking off in the distance.

"Yes, every male in the Malfoy family is veela. They come into their inheritance at 18 and by your dream, Harry Potter appears to be your mate." Narcissa told her son softly. His life was about to change and all she could do was give him a hug to comfort him. Her heart did a little flip when he accepted the hug with gratitude.

"Harry Potter...My mate...?" He asked softly.

"Yes Draco. You will be each other's mates. You won't be able to live without each other. And it seems you have gotten shorter and a little more feminine. This means that you will be the submissive veela and Harry will be the dominant veela." Narcissa looked at her only child with tender eyes.

"Submissive veela? Dominant veela?" Draco looked around the room in shock, "Wait! Are you saying he will dominant over me? NO. I. WILL. NOT. BOW. DOWN. TO. GOLDEN. BOY." He said stubbornly and Narcissa laughed.

"Oh Draco! You don't kiss the ground at his feet, it's simply that he is the dominant one. The bigger one. You will find out more as the relationship goes on."

"And we have a bond? We can read each other's minds?" He asked.

"Yes, you have a bond, the dream was the bond talking. Harry is in your sub-conscious mind and is telling you to be patient with him. The two of you can meet in your dreams and the person you meet is how your mate is really feeling. So when you saw Harry, he knew that he was your mate but conscious Harry doesn't know anything. Make sense?"

Draco gave a slow nod.

"Good. Oh and also before I forget! As of tomorrow make sure you don't touch anyone and no one touches you or Harry. If they do you will be in severe pain." Narcissa gave a final nod and was about to leave before Draco touched her arm gently.

"Do I have to tell Harry about all of this?" He asked softly. Narcissa looked down at her son who was feeling vulnerable. This was her moment to gain back his trust and let him know that she wouldn't leave him again. She pulled her handsome son into a warm and motherly embrace. Draco was shocked by his mother's actions but they were heavily welcomed.

"I'm Snape can do that for you Draco darling. Now whenever you need me, just send for me alright? I will not leave you again. I will be here for you." She whispered into his ear while stroking his silky hair. Draco was filled with love for his Mother. He knew she was telling the truth and he could rely on her once again. He kissed her check affectionately as she left for the fireplace to floo back to the manor.

Draco looked back at Pansy and Blaise with a helpless look in his eyes. They figured he had more than just a crush on Potter.

Dumbledore smiled at Draco and said, "I shall inform Snape to tell Mr. Potter about all of this news. I'm sure it will all come as a surprise."

Draco could guarantee that Harry would be shocked.

..

"WHAT? MALFOY IS VEELA? I'M HIS MATE?" Harry Potter screamed in Snape's face.

"It would appear that way." He replied.

"I. AM. NOT. HIS. MATE." He said standing tall with his new found height. Snape just rolled his eyes. He was over all these bloody eighth year students. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone, was that too much to ask he thought?

"Mr. Potter, please stop yelling it's hurting my ears. Yes, Draco is veela and he is your mate. I have told you everything you need to know and now all that ids left is that you go and speak to him or else you will die." And with that Snape turned and left leaving an angry and disturbed Gryffindor behind.

Harry stalked off lost in his own thoughts.

Malfoy's mate? DOMINANT mate? This couldn't be true. No way was it true. He and Malfoy were enemies since they were 11 and now they were suddenly mates that shared a bond? There must be a way to reverse it. He would find a way. He would. There was no way he was putting up with Malfoy's attitude.

Although Harry wouldn't admit it, he and Malfoy didn't say mean and nasty things to one another anymore. They were rather civil and deep down; Harry was a little excited to be Draco's mate. Ever since he knew he was attracted to men, he thought Draco was rather attractive and wouldn't mind waking up in the morning to see him next to him, lying peacefully on his chest while Harry ran fingers through his soft locks.

Of course Harry never imagined things like that though. NEVER EVER. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD HE LIKE TO BE DRACO'S MATE.

..

The next day, neither Harry or Draco spoke to each other. The constant tugging at their hearts was near unbearable but they didn't want to have to face the embarrassment of confronting each other about being mates. They both figured they'd get to it until people started touching Draco.

It happened at breakfast. Pansy and Blaise were sleeping as they both had study time so that left Draco in the Great Hall surrounded by idiots.

At first, Crabbe laid a hand on Draco. Said person clenched his teeth convincing himself that he could handle the sharp pain that felt as if a thousand knives were being stabbed into him. Then Goyle laid a hand on his other shoulder. Draco groaned a little at the contact but then some clumsy first year fell into him.

That's when Draco screamed. And because of him screaming more people touched him to see what was wrong. Draco ran himself hoarse and then collapsed back into unconsciousness.

..

Harry Potter witnessed this from the Gryffindor table. He saw Malfoy being carted to the infirmary to Madame Pomfrey. As Malfoy left, Harry felt a tugging at his heart. He felt some of the pain that Draco was feeling but still did nothing. There was no way he was going to Malfoy first. He was the veela so he had to come to Harry first. At least that's what he believed.

Then, if you looked hard enough, you be able to the light bulb go off in Harry's head. He remembered what Snape had said.

"You must let no one touch you or Draco. If people touch you, you may black out from the pain but if people touch Draco you will feel a little of what he is feeling but if people keep touching him, you will feel the full extent of what he is feeling."

At the time, Harry waved it off to be some crazy veela thing but now he was starting to believe everything Snape had said. The Chosen One ran out of the Great Hall ignoring his friend's yells of surprise. Harry made his way down to the school's hospital. On the way he started feeling more of Malfoy's pain and almost doubled over from it. If he was feeling that, Harry has got to get to him soon. Not because he was concerned about Malfoy or anything. No, it was because he didn't want to feel any pain that he shouldn't have to be feeling.

At least that is what he told himself.

Harry burst through the infirmary screaming his head off.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM! GET OFF! STOP TOUCHING HIM FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Harry pushed Madame Pomfrey out of the way and held onto Draco's hand. He felt an odd sense of possessiveness come over him. No one was to touch his Draco but him.

Since when was he _his Draco?_ Harry wasn't allowed to dwell too much on the things that were going inside of his head because Madame Pomfrey was touching Harry telling him to get out of the way.

Harry screamed from the pain that shot through his whole body.

"GET OFF OF ME! WE'RE VEELA!" He screamed in her face. The old coot paled and left the pair of them alone. Harry growled possessively as she left.

As much as Harry wanted to leave, he knew he physically wouldn't be able to. Now that he had felt Draco's smooth skin and felt the jolt of electricity he got from touching him, he knew he would stay until Draco, his mate would wake up.

So that's what he did.

Harry Potter sat by the hospital bed of Draco Malfoy. He held his hand and stroked it wishing for him to wake up.


	3. I am not Malfoy's mate!

Harry does not belong to me...

You like? You like?

I LOVE your reviews! You guys are the best and give me nothing but praise! THANK YOU! Please keep reviewing since I live off them like food and water...Sad I know...

You might be hating on Harry at the moment...I know I am...

Oh and if you guys know any good stories of Harry and Draco where Harry is the dominant one, could you send me the link? Or the name of author/story? It doesn't have to be veela or anything...I just want some good fics where Harry tops! :D Thanks!

Enjoy comrades

"Mmm...Harry?" Mumbled a disorientated Draco.

Harry, who was dozing off, leapt out of the chair and held tighter onto Draco's hand. Said person looked down at their connected hands. Harry, as if struck by lightning, realised what he was doing and just how tight he was holding his supposed mate's hand. He abruptly and quickly let go and took a step back from the bed and away from Draco. He pretended not to notice the look of hurt and rejection that quickly fluttered over Draco's face.

"It's...uh... good that you're awake." Harry said stumbling over his words. In return, Draco smiled weakly.

"Have you been sitting here the whole time?" He asked shyly.

"Um, I have to go now. It's good that you're awake so I'll, uh go get the nurse and yeah... Bye.." Harry all but ran out of the small room that Draco was in.

Harry ran out and made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

_What the hell was I thinking? _Harry thought to himself as he wondered around the familiar walls. He couldn't believe that he had stayed there the WHOLE time with Dr- MALFOY. And not only that, he held his hand also. What was he thinking? People don't hold their enemies hands. Well, theirs was a different case...

_NO, I am NOT Malfoy's mate no matter what anyone says... But what about that tingling feeling I got when I held his hand...and when I was in such close proximity...the pain went...NO._

Harry was fighting his inner demons. What if he was Malfoy's mate? Would he care?

Yes, The Golden One decided, yes he would care. He was going to Hermione right this minute, telling her everything and asking her about a spell that could get them out of this situation. As he was getting lost in his own thoughts, he bumped into Snape. The professor looked down and growled. His black eyes were shining with anger and the anger was directed at Harry...And not because he had accidently bumped into him...

...

Back in his terribly uncomfortable hospital bed, Draco sighed and laid his head down on the pillow. He then groaned when the pain in his chest returned.

Why couldn't Harry just accept that the two were mates? Draco couldn't help that he was veela and was naturally drawn to his arch enemy. He felt tired and hurt that The Chosen One had virtually rejected him and was now probably looking for an antidote. He wasn't that much of a git was he?

...

Harry gulped and took a step back from Snape who looked like he was about to whip out his wand and give him one serious hex despite the rules.

"Potter what do you think you are doing to that poor boy?" He growled lowly.

Harry gulped. "What do you mean?" He tried to play innocent but he knew the potions master saw right through him.

"He can't help that you are his mate. And guess what Saviour? If you reject Draco, you will both die. Not just him, but you too." He took a step forward and smirked smugly, "And there is no antidote no matter how hard you look. You are his mate for life whether you like it or not."

"But what if I wanted a life? What if I wanted to pick who I love? Who I marry?" Harry's well-known temper exploded. He fisted his hands and yelled in frustration.

"Well, you have no choice Potter." And with that Snape stormed off, furious at the young male.

Harry hadn't meant to let his anger get the best of him. He just couldn't help it. He had, had his whole childhood planned out for him and now he was getting his partner chosen for him? All he wanted was some say in his life but apparently he wasn't allowed even that.

Harry continued on his course up to Hermione. He WAS going to find something to fix this. There was no way in hell that he was EVER going to kiss Malfoy. EVER.

...

_Draco sat in his clearing. He had his knees up to his chest and his arms around his legs. He rested his head on his forearms as silent tears ran down his cheeks._

"_Harry..." He said as his bottom lip quivered. Why was he being like this? He couldn't deny the connection they had. He couldn't deny that when they were in the same room and standing near each other, that the pain in their chests went away and the electricity they felt when they touched even the slightest bit. The blonde sighed and curled further into himself. _

"_I'm so sorry my Draco..." Whispered a deep and croaky voice behind him. Draco turned around and was met by two beautiful emerald eyes that were filled with concern and regret. Draco only nodded feebly and smiled lightly. Harry let out a frustrated sigh. He ran his hands through his already unkempt hair and put an arm around Draco's shoulders. _

"_Just give him...Me...time. I'll come round I promise. Just don't give up." The dark haired male whispered and placed a light kiss on Draco's temple. In return, he shivered and curled into the taller man. _

"_It just hurts is all." The Slytherin whispered into his chest. The Gryffindor held him closer and stroked his hair. Draco felt tingles everywhere in his body._

"_I know Dragon, I know. He's surprised and doesn't know how to feel. Just please, please don't stop. Don't give up. Keep pestering him...Me." _

_Draco chuckled. Harry wiped some of the Ice Prince's tears away with his thumb. _

"_So beautiful..." _

_A light shade of red tinged Draco's pale cheeks at the comment and then it was Harry's turn to chuckle. _

"_Why can't conscious Harry be like you?" Draco whined. _

"_He will one day soon. Just you wait..."_

...

Up in the Gryffindor common room Hermione and Ron sat on the comfortable couches speechless.

"Well...say something!" Harry pleaded at his two best friends, "Some advice would be nice..." He mumbled.

"Sorry Harry..It's...It's just...I mean Malfoy?" Ron spluttered.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Harry, I don't think there is an antidote..." Whispered Hermione.

"There is 'Mione. There has got to be one. I am NOT Draco Malfoy's mate. I will find the antidote even if it takes me the whole of this year!"

"Harry...You'll be dead by then..." She said looking worriedly into his unusually green eyes.

"What...?" Both he and Ron said at the same time. They both turned to look at her incredulously.

"If you reject Malfoy, both of you will be dead in a few months. If there is such a thing as an antidote, which there's not, it would take more than 100 years to find it."

"No..." Harry whispered and shook his head. He stood up and walked over to the fire.

"You don't understand! I AM NOT HIS MATE! I can't be...We're enemies and have been since we were 11. One does not suddenly become veela and then decide that their enemy is their mate!" He roared and Hermione and Ron winced.

"Mate calm down." Ron said forcefully.

"Harry, I'm afraid you may be stuck with being his mate whether you like it or not. You must be feeling pain when you are away from him? Don't you feel excited when you touch? Aren't you overly protective of him? Don't you-"

"STOP!" He yelled and Hermione looked at him with sympathy, used to his temper.

"Harry, mate, we're here to help you. We'll help you find this antidote. I'm sure there's one. There has got to be right?" Ron said and Hermione gave him a pointed look. He just smiled reassuringly at his best mate who was now pacing in front of the fire.

"Thanks." Harry sighed, relief evident in his voice. At least he had his friends he could count on.

...

Back at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa felt a slight tug at the bond she shared with her son.

_Something is wrong. _

She stopped her gardening and stood up. She stood still for a moment. The long haired woman rushed inside her home and packed her bags. Her son was hurt and distressed she could tell. Everything wasn't planning out like she had hoped and now she needed to take manners into her own hands.

"Stupid, oblivious men..." She allowed as she summoned her house elves.


	4. What have I done?

Harry not mine

Sorry it's been a while. I haven't been home since my olds have gone away for a while so I have been staying at me Nan's with no access to a computer. But here it is!

And Ash is just a slut in Ravenclaw who has always had a crush on Harry. She's based off a girl I don't like at school ;p

...

In the desks hidden by the tall shelves in the library, one could find The Golden One sitting there, rubbing his eyes tiredly and running a hand through his already unkempt hair. He then progressed to rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

Harry had books stacked high around him, all containing information about veelas.

"In all these books, there's nothing. Absolutely nothing. What a fuck load of help that is!" He sighed heatedly in frustration.

"I'm sure there is something Harry. Just keep looking." Hermione, ever the optimist, said encouragingly. Her and Ron sat opposite Harry, them too surrounded by books about veelas.

The trio had been looking through these books over and over for the past week. They had found nothing but Harry wasn't giving up.

"How's the pain?" Hermione asked and in return Harry growled and glared at her.

"I take that as an 'I'm in immense pain'?"

"Take it as an 'it doesn't matter since we're going to find something to fix this'." He said through gritted teeth. Hermione rolled her eyes knowing that he was stuck with Malfoy forever.

...

Said person was sitting in front of the Slytherin fire with Pansy and Blaise. To the unobservant eye, it looked as if the three were all glaring at each other and at the fire, but the truth of the matter was that Pansy and Blaise were trying to make Draco feel better about and coax the blonde into eating something.

It wasn't working.

"Draco, honey, he'll come round. Trust me, I know guys." Pansy said in a soft tone and laid a hand on Draco's knee. The prince yelped in surprise of the pain. Pansy cringed and apologised.

"Forgot about the whole pain thing..." She said sheepishly.

Draco smiled softly and continued to look at the fire.

"Drake, please at least eat something." Blaise said looking down at his friend.

Draco shook his head, "Not hungry."

"Dra-"They both began but the Ice Prince stood up and walked out of the room.

His two friends looked at each other and sighed sadly. They had tried threatening Potter but nothing had worked. Draco just kept going further into his little shell and was looking sicker by the day. He had lost a lot of weight and energy. His eyes had lost that mischievous twinkle in them. Pansy started to cry a little and Blaise took her in a hug. Once nestled into his chest, she let a sob.

...

Draco followed his veela senses and ended up in the library. As soon as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold, he could smell Harry's enticing and spicy scent.

Harry knew that as soon as the door opened that it was Draco. He pretended he didn't notice but he knew it useless. His heart beat a little faster and he had the energy that had been missing from his body the past couple of days. Draco sat down across from Harry.

The blonde looked terrible. A mirror of what Harry looked like. Their eyes, dead. Their body, thin with ribs showing and their faces portrayed that they were much older than they actually were. The bags under their eyes were so bad that they resembled a black eye.

Draco, without looking at Harry, grabbed a book and started reading.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked.

Without looking up at his love Draco replied, "Well, as the muggles say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Harry looked at him with a puzzled expression. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I may as well help you look for an antidote since I preferably don't want to die and at the rate you and your meat head are going, we are."

The Gryffindor looked at the blonde but didn't say anything. They both researched in silence though none were really taking in any information, the pair was too busy concentrating on the proximity of each other.

Draco stood up and went to reach for a book. His fingers just scraped it and even on his tip toes, he couldn't reach it. Harry watched this and secretly admired the Slytherin's behind. Realising what he was admiring, he growled at himself and stood up to get the book for Draco. He reached the book with ease and gave it to Draco. The small man turned and his breath hitched at how close he and Harry were. The blonde swallowed hard.

"T-Thanks..." He said shakily. Draco went to move knowing that Harry wouldn't like being so close but The Chosen One blocked him by putting a hand on the shelf beside his head.

"Don't...Just stay...Let's stay like this for a while..." The darked haired male closed his eyes and closed in on Draco, leaning into him a little. Said person stepped back into the shelves when Harry's head came to a rest on his shoulder. Draco breathed in his scent and ran a hand through his hair. His hair, although looked messy and rough, was quite soft and nice to touch. In return, Harry groaned a little.

"I love head massages." He said and Draco laughed a little as he added both hands into the dark locks. Harry looked up at Draco and slowly bent down to kiss him softly. The smaller man gasped in surprise and Harry took advantage of the opening, sticking his tongue inside and exploring unknown lands. Draco kissed back with force and pressed his body flush against his mate's. Both of them couldn't deny the tingles that ran all throughout their body. Harry felt better than he had in weeks and Draco didn't feel so tired anymore. They couldn't get enough and were getting drunk off each other's scent. But the tender moment was ruined as reality came back to Harry.

He opened his eyes and ripped his lips away from Draco's. Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes filled with hurt and rejection. Harry had to get out of there. Breathing hard, he fled from the library and away from Draco.

Before the blonde could fall and break down, arms encased him and pulled him into a hug. Draco welcomed the pain that cursed through his body. He had been rejected too many times and now his body and heart were giving up. Not even the comforting words that were coming from Blaise and Pansy could help him.

...

Harry ran through the hallway, enjoying the cold feeling. He saw Ash, a Ravenclaw, coming in the opposite direction. The long haired blonde saw him and blushed. She had always had a crush on The Boy Who Lived. Harry ran towards her, pushed her against the wall and kissed her forcefully but what she would have thought as passionately. He rubbed his aching hard on against her and she gasped.

"Already?" She giggled and Harry tried not to gag.

Harry couldn't stop. He needed the previous tender moments out of his head and replaced with something void of emotion.

Harry yanked her stockings down and her skirt up. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she wound her fingers in the hair that Draco had just touched.

_Good, _Harry thought, _I need Draco's trace on me gone._

Ash unbuckled his pants and pulled them down just enough.

"Now...N-need you now!" She yelled and Harry groaned as he entered her warm whole. He pound into her ruthlessly.

Harry grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist for a better angle. She screamed as he bit into her neck and hit that spot inside her. Ash went up and down the wall with the force of Harry fucking her. He groaned as he exploded inside of her. He rode out his orgasm as Ash let her juices fall. Harry pulled out and fixed clothing. Ash did the same and giggled.

"See you around." She smiled coyly and walked off while shaking her hips, her attempt at being sexy Harry guessed.

Once Ash was out of sight, Harry slid down the wall and stared blankly out window at the pretty world outside. One thought ran through his mind as he sat there against the cold stone wall.

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done? _

_..._

"What do you mean Potter has rejected him?" Narcissa Malfoy seethed and glared at Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"We believe that Harry has not come to terms with him being Draco's mate yet." Snape said.

"Well, he is about to believe it."

Before Snape and McGonagall could say anything, Narcissa had flown from the room.

...

_Harry was waiting for Draco at the clearing. As expected, he arrived._

"_Draco? Cry, scream...Just do something please!" Harry said desperately. Draco looked as if he had just noticed him._

"_You want me to cry? You want me to scream? What's the point? You've rejected me and there's nothing else I can do." _

"_Draco don't give-"_

"_Don't give up? Don't give up? Fuck you Harry. Fuck you! You said that you would COME AROUND. LIKE FUCK YOU HAVE! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING! YOU HAVEN'T MADE ANY EFFORT! SCREW YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Draco screamed and broke down._

_Despite all the yelling, Harry smiled in relief. If Draco was crying and screaming, it meant that he still felt something. It meant he still hadn't fully given up. _

_The Gryffindor walked towards his Ice Prince and wrapped him in his arms. He tried to resist but he was too weak even in his sub-conscious. _

"_You need to eat. You're too thin love." Harry said tentatively once Draco had stopped sobbing. Said person sniffled and snuggled closer into the bigger man's warm chest. He laughed and Draco could feel it vibrating throughout his body. The pair lay down together and watched the fire flies twinkle around them._


	5. Coming to terms

Harry not mine

Your reviews and favorites make me want to update everyday! Hahaha THANK YOU!

Thanks so much IceBird101 and PrinceOfPariahs, you guys are amazing! Thanks a heap for the recs! I loved them. That should satisfy my cravings for a while now ;)

Enjoy!

Before Harry could even make it to The Great Hall for dinner, someone snuck up behind him, grabbed his ear and yanked him back. He yelped in surprise mixed with pain. As he turned around, he was met by the furious gaze of Narcissa Malfoy.

_Fuck_

"Now Harry, pray tell, what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" The female of the Malfoy family said lowly and menacingly. She had let go of the dark haired male's ear but he was now clutching it and looking up at her accusingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mrs Malfoy." The Gryffindor glared.

"Oh, I think you do Harry..." Narcissa cocked her head to the side a little and smiled, "Mr Potter, let me inform you of something. Now that you have formally betrayed your mate, you will suffer immense pain. Even worse than the one in your chest and guess what? It will happen tonight...Just as you're about to drift off into a nice, peaceful sleep. And as we speak, MY SON IS UNCONSCIOUS SINCE HIS BODY HAS BROKEN FROM THE REJECTION OF YOU." Her words were spoken quietly but they felt as if they were screamed in Harry's face. He cringed back from the wrath of the protective woman.

"Harry, Harry, Harry...I see RIGHT through you," Narcissa smirked at him, "You want him and badly. But you can't handle that, so you run and find some harlot to seduce. Quite mean don't you think? You're toying with my son's feelings AND the young girl's...I thought The Chosen One would be more considerate than that. I was obviously wrong..."

Harry was seething in anger. He had never thought of it like that. He had never thought of himself as a user and a toyer of people's feelings. Overcome with emotion, Harry shrunk down on the floor leaning against the cold stone wall. He heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head in his hands. To Harry's surprise, Narcissa sat down beside him and put an arm around him. She put her arm on his head and urged it to lean on his shoulder. Once he settled against her, the blonde haired woman started rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder.

"All of my life, I've been told I have things to do, things to fulfil and...And I thought that love was the one thing I could control...Decide for myself, you know? I'm not saying that I want Draco to die or anything...I...I just wanted to decide who I get to marry and spend the rest of my life with." The anger had drifted away and now I its place was sadness mixed with guilt.

"I know, buy you are attracted to males?" Narcissa asked still rubbing slow circles into his shoulder.

"Yeah but that has noth-"

"And you have always watched Draco a little too closely...?" She interrupted.

Harry shot up and out of her embrace, "No!"

In return, the Malfoy just smiled knowingly.

"Don't lie to me Harry." She arched a perfect brow, "He loves you dearly and wants you to be happy. He wouldn't have chosen it to be like this. Draco would do anything for you...He would risk his life for you... Just go to him. He wants to feel wanted by you and I know you like him, maybe not love him but I can tell you're on your way to loving him."

"So there really is no antidote?" Harry whispered looking at the floor.

"And it only took you how long to figure it out?" Narcissa laughed, "Look, to start you off, how about you go to the infirmary and see him?"

"But what do I say? I have been so horrible to him..."

"Yes you have been horrible to him but Draco will forgive you. Just sit there and hold his hand and hey, maybe even send a smile his way."

Harry nodded his head and got up from off the floor and out of Narcissa's warm embrace. Just as he was headed in the direction of the infirmary, the female Malfoy called out.

"Oh and Harry, I would suggest that what happened earlier between you and the Ravenclaw would be kept secret from Draco."

A wave of guilt rushed over Harry and he quite nearly doubled over from the pain.

"Of course Narcissa." He whispered.

"I never gave you permission to call me by my given name Mr Potter." And with those final words, Mrs Malfoy turned and left Harry alone in the cold hallway of Hogwarts.

...

As Harry entered the infirmary the first thing he was met by was furious glares from Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Holding his head up high, he made his way toward them. The dark haired Gryffindor could not deny the slight tingle he got all over his body as he got closer and closer to his mate.

"Move." Harry demanded once he was standing in front of the incredibly annoying Slytherins.

"No." Zabini said.

Harry walked up to him and looked down. They were standing toe to toe but Harry had the upper hand being a good inch taller than the dark skinned male.

"I said, MOVE." Harry whispered menacingly with a promise of a threat underlining his words.

"NO!" The Slytherin yelled.

Pansy came in between them and pushed the two boys away from each other.

"STOP. Draco wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you two to fight." She said sternly.

"Yeah, that's if he ever wakes up..." Blaise mumbled.

Harry lunged forward but Pansy stood in front of him and glared fantastically at him. The two had a glaring contest before Harry sighed and looked away.

Zabini smirked which was the worst thing he could do to a Gryffindor that was running out of patience. Harry pushed Pansy out of the way and lunged at the Slytherin boy. The Golden One punched him fair in the nose and he heard a satisfying crunch of it breaking. Blaise groaned and tumbled back putting his hands up to his face. Blood streamed down his nose, past his mouth and onto his shirt.

...

"_Draco you must wake up now." Harry whispered to the man that was nestled in his lap. The blonde held tighter onto his mate's waist and shook his head with a pout. The bigger man laughed and kissed Draco's temple._

"_Please, you must or something bad might happen." _

_Draco shot up in alarm and looked at Harry with wide eyes._

"_Just wake up Draco. I'm not running away anymore. I promise." _

_Draco saw the promise and truth in his love's eyes. He nodded and slowly drifted away._

...

Pansy shrieked and bent down to Blaise.

"Are you insane Potter?" She growled but Harry took no notice. His emotions went everywhere when he saw his mate's eyes slowly open and look at him. Forgetting that people were still in the room, Harry rushed forward and embraced Draco in a tight hug. The blonde went to leave the hold but Harry just held on tighter not wanting Draco to see what he had just done to one of his best mates.

"Fucking dick Potter!" Blaise growled and stood up once Pansy had fixed his nose. Blood was still evident on his shirt and face which was enough for Draco to gasp in surprise and look at Harry.

"What happened?" He asked breathlessly.

"Your so called mate over here just punched me!"

Draco looked down and then up at Harry. He just looked down at his Slytherin mate and smiled apologetically. Draco looked back at his friends.

"I'm sure Harry had a legitimate reason to hit you Blaise." He said softly.

Blaise looked at him in shock but before he could protest Harry cut in.

"Draco needs his rest. Maybe you should go..."

"Maybe you should go." Blaise said lowly. Harry stood up to his full height by Draco's bed and looked fiercely at the two Slytherin's.

Pansy tugged on Blaise's arm.

"Come Blaise let's go. They want to be alone."

"What?-"

"Blaise!" Pansy yelled and pinched him. She sent an apologetic look to Draco and Harry before pulling the black skinned male away.

Once they were alone, Harry turned and sat on Draco's bed. He took the pale hand and rubbed small circles, finally giving in and enjoying the nice sensations he got. The Gryffindor liked how smooth and warm his mate's skin was.

"Please Harry, don't leave...I-I can't take it anymore..." Draco whispered looking everywhere but at Harry. Said person grabbed the blonde's chin and forced him to look into his fierce emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry I have been such a dick lately. I'm sorry I have put you and your little heart through so much pain and suffering. But I promise to be better. I promise to try harder and not ignore these feelings I have for you. I pro-" Draco cut him off with a light kiss to his soft lips. Harry groaned and deepened the kiss. He nipped on the smaller man's bottom lip before pulling away and resting his forehead against Draco's.

"I don't love you yet but I can tell that I'm on my way. I will protect you no matter what and I know that I can't deny these feelings and these tingles that I get when I see you...When I touch you..."

Draco smiled softly, "Who knew The Boy Who Lived was such a romantic." Despite himself, Harry laughed and brought Draco close.

But the sentimental moment was ruined when the actions of earlier today came flooding back into Harry's mind. He knew he couldn't keep it from Draco and he knew that he would have to keep an eye out on his feeling s now that he and the Slytherin shared a bond. Harry pulled Draco tighter against his chest and breathed in the icy scent of him. Sensing the emotion that was running through Harry, Draco went to pull back but the words that Harry whispered stopped him.

"Please...Just please don't move. Let's just stay like this for a while."

Harry whispered it so heartbrokenly that Draco couldn't not give him what he wanted. He sent feelings of comfort over the bond and held onto his mate tighter rubbing small, soothing circles in his back.


	6. Wings

HIYA!

Have fun reading...And don't worry, the 'physical bonding' will come VERY soon!

* * *

Once Harry left the infirmary, in search of food for the two, the blonde was able to think about the womanly perfume that was trying to overtake his mate's calming, original scent. Draco was sure that it wasn't Hermione or Ginny. He didn't know how he knew, but he did and it wasn't any of the women professors. Harry had also been trying to block Draco out via their bond. The Ice Prince knew that his Golden Boy was hiding something from him and he had a small niggling feeling that it was bad. The scent was fake and definitely worn by someone who wasn't the nicest person alive. Draco wondered what Harry had done. He started panicking, thinking that they had just got together, that Harry had finally accepted them as a couple and now that was going to be ruined by something that Harry had done.

_NO! I'm sure Harry has done nothing wrong. I'm sure some girl just had a talk to him and gave him a small hug. I'm sure. _

Although not even Draco could deny the small little feeling in the back of his conscious, the conscious doubting his words.

...

Harry ran out of the infirmary and doubled over in pain. He let out a small yelp and leaned on the wall. The pain was like sparks. It started in his stomach but then slowly made its way to every cell in his body. He felt as if he was burning alive but Harry welcomed the pain. He knew what he had done and he deserved everything he got. He knew Draco had suspected something was wrong and the Gryffindor didn't know whether to break his mate's heart and tell him, or let him figure it out. Because one way or another, Draco WAS going to find out. Harry didn't doubt that.

"Harry?" Said person had never been so happy and yet so heartbroken to hear that timid voice.

"Harry!" Draco gasped in surprise and rushed forward to his mate who was currently on all fours, face scrunched up in pain.

"Harry? What's wrong? Tell me! What happened?" The blonde pulled Harry into his arms and The Gryffindor couldn't help but sigh in relief when his mate wrapped him in his arms. Harry knew that he should be pushing Draco away. He knew that he should be punishing himself and depriving himself of his mate but doing that would entail Draco getting sick and Harry couldn't handle that again. The Boy Who Lived nestled his face into the blonde hair and inhaled deeply, his pain instantly disappearing. As the pain faded and wave of guilt washed over Harry but before he could act on this Narcissa Malfoy appeared around the corner. Harry groaned. His day just was NO going his way!

"Boys? Everything alright?" She said lightly sending a pointed look in Harry's direction.

"I-I don't know. I felt Harry in pain via our bond. Harry? What happened?" Draco pushed Harry away and held his face in both of his warm hands, looking deep into his emerald eyes.

"Yes Harry, why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Narcissa said glaring at Harry and hinting to Draco that his mother knew something. It was almost as if the female Malfoy wanted Draco to find out what Harry had done. But there was no way he was going to let that happen. Draco couldn't find out what Harry had done, he wouldn't let him even if it meant a lifetime of pain.

But Harry didn't really think that would work, did he? Deep down, he knew it would never really work and Draco would find out some way or another. But when was the question. When would the smart little blonde figure out that his mate was unfaithful? As if on cue Ash turned the corner and Draco groaned in pain. Harry cast a stricken glance at her and Narcissa glared at the Ravenclaw. Hearing Draco's second groan, the Gryffindor ignored the girl and focused his attention onto his moaning mate.

"Draco? Draco what's wrong?" Harry said quickly.

"S-shirt...Take...I-it off.." He whispered.

"What? Take your shirt off?"

Draco only nodded a reply. Harry looked at the blonde's face. His eyes were closed and he looked even paler.

"Get back Potter!" Yelled a panicked Mrs Malfoy. Harry looked at her and then back at Draco. The Slytherin had a hunch forming on his back and it was slowly growing. Draco groaned and leaned against Harry. Said person quickly tore his shirt off and paled when his tan hands came back with a wet, red liquid on them.

Blood.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked behind him at Narcissa. She looked at Draco in awe. He put his eyes back on him and his was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Draco's head was leaning on his shoulder and he had two big angel wings sprouting out from his back. They were white, slightly matching the colour of his hair, and the tips of the long silky feathers were tinted black.

"Oh Draco..." Harry said breathlessly as he ran a hand through the wings to feel the soft feathers. The tips of the feathers slowly transformed from black to pink as Harry played with them.

Blood was still leaking down Draco's back and onto Harry's hand but no one took any notice.

A sudden and loud piercing scream came from behind Narcissa. Harry and Mrs Malfoy looked behind them at a very sick looking Ash. Her hands covered her mouth and she stared at Draco who was still leaning against Harry with no shirt on and with massive wings coming from his back. Oh, and a pool of blood on the floor.

The three of them stood in silence for a long time before Harry made the first move.

"Ash..." He started but stopped when he didn't know what to say.

"What is he?" She squeaked out.

"Draco is..uh...well...he's veela and I'm his mate..."

"B-but what about before?" Ash asked quietly, her starting to glaze over. Before Harry could reply Narcissa snorted and cut in,

"Please, that meant nothing to him. He was just confused. Now go and don't tell anyone unless you wish to be obliviated?" Narcissa gave the famous Malfoy glare and Ash whimpered and scattered but without taking one last look at Draco, who seemed to have passed out from the pain.

Harry was about to give thanks before the long haired Malfoy cut in again,

"I must go now. Draco's father will be back from America soon and I must inform him of this news. Now Harry you listen and you listen good," Narcissa leaned in close and glared at him, "As tempting as it is to tell Draco, I won't. That will cause him so much heartache and I cannot, as his mother, bear to see that. I have lost faith and trust in you and you will never regain that. You are his mate now, so start acting like one! Protect him. Keep him warm and for god's sake just look after him! I can't come back here every time something goes wrong. Keep an eye out for your little fling girl, she may cause trouble soon and keep check of your emotions and try not to send any clues to this about Draco. I have organised for you and Draco to share a room. You're and his friends have been informed."

She nodded and left with a pop. Harry sat there for a few minutes taking in what the protective mother had said. He knew that Draco would find out and there was no way of preventing that, no matter what Mrs Malfoy said.

The dark haired boy came back to reality when the small, fragile boy in his arms stirred. He looked up at Harry with his silver orbs.

"Harry...?" He said groggily.

"Shh, I'm here now. It's okay. I won't leave you Draco." Harry said wrapping his arms around the blonde and rocking him back and forth.

* * *

So get the things with the wings? The tips change colour with the emotion that Draco is feeling. And kind of sub-consciously Draco knows what Harry did and he suspects who it is. That's why the wings came out. He sensed that someone he didn't like was coming, so the wings came out as a defence mechanism and they were black cause of the slut Ash but then they turned pink because he heard and felt Harry.

Here is what I imagined Draco's wings to look like, well something along these lines:

. /imgres?q=angel+wings&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=620&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=aXgVJ-Wlgx4b5M:&imgrefurl= art/Angel-Wings-168620941&docid=HevLQ8GN8NLm9M&imgurl= fs70/i/2010/173/4/8/Angel_Wings_by_goRillA_ &w=2153&h=1625&ei=NQTLT6bUO6rNmQWykfX4Dg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=1117&sig=116795659218382045797&page=3&tbnh=130&tbnw=172&start=47&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:47,i:262&tx=78&ty=75

wallpaper/White-Angel-Wings/

. /imgres?q=angel+wings&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1280&bih=620&tbm=isch&tbnid=fce5ftu_FA4KCM:&imgrefurl= taxonomy/term/32&docid=0Kt8RmHPj3FDUM&imgurl= sites/default/files/Purple-White-Angel-Wings-med%252520%282% &w=450&h=338&ei=6xDLT7blLc32mAWxsOnpDg&zoom=1

Kind of silky and long.


	7. HELP ME!

I'll be going away for a few weeks on a school trip...Central Australia here I come!

So I have been trying to write up something for you guys but I'm suffering from writer's block! NOOOOOOOOOO! I don't know where to pick up from...Or where to start now... So can I ask you guys as my faithful followers? PLEASE HELP ME!

What do YOU want huh?

Give us some ideas and when I get back, I'll write one.

:D


	8. Time to find out

Harry not mine.

I'm back, obviously.

I'm not very good at writing angsty things so I hope this chapter was good! Don't forget, if you guys want me to write something or include something in, or if you have any ideas, tell me! Don't hesitate! I love ideas and stuff! :)

School goes back next week so I'll try to upload maybe every 2nd week, hopefully every week but I'm in year 11 so that's a heavy year...well not as much as year 12..but you know, still busy!

Well, moving on, ENJOY!

Oh reviews are always nice :)

I hope this one is good...I felt it wasn't the best cause I was in a rush to get it uploaded...

Anyway, I'll let you guys decide and sorry it's not very long, I promise the next one will be!

* * *

Hermione stared at Harry with shock once he finished telling her about his late night activity with the Ravenclaw. The bushy haired girl had her jaw pointed toward the floor and she didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity to Harry. He knew he shouldn't have told anyone but he just couldn't help but tell someone and his best girl friend seemed the best bet.

"H-how long ago?" Mione whispered once she had recovered from her horror.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands and groaned.

"...A few weeks ago..." The Gryffindor mumbled.

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted causing Harry to reel back and cringe.

"Well it's not like I can tell him Mione! It will kill him...We have finally got a good thing going, we're finally working things out...If I tell him what I did...Oh Mione..." Harry fisted his hands into his hair and pulled in frustration.

Hermione didn't know what to do and that was bad. She ALWAYS knew what to do. Hermione Granger always had an answer but at this current situation, she had no clue. She sighed and sat next to Harry on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She had two options. 1, was tell Draco which would ruin the relationship he and Harry had but then didn't she have an obligation to tell someone that their lover was cheating on them? Hermione knew that if Ron was cheating on her, she would want to know. But the two had finally sorted their things out and had a steady healthy relationship.

Option 2, was to stick by Harry, her best friend, and not tell a soul.

Oh for Merlin's sake! Hermione Granger just didn't know.

...

Draco sat in the library admiring the single red rose he got from Harry just a few minutes ago. Some first year had nervously given it to him saying that it was from your other half. The blonde looked at the rose quizzically, twirling it around his fingers. His 'other half' had been acting odd for the past few weeks. Harry had been showering him with gifts like roses and chocolates. He was acting as if he had done something wrong and was making up for it. The Gryffindor was treating the Slytherin as if he was God. Draco adored Harry and he knew that Harry adored him, but doing all these things was a bit over the top weren't they? As he sat there, he thought back to the past three weeks and couldn't pin point anything that Harry had done that was overly terrible. Draco sighed in frustration.

He gave up and looked back down at his homework when he felt a wave of guilt and immense sorrow from he and Harry's bond wash over him. Why would Harry be feeling that? Draco sent reassuring and soothing waves to Harry but then Draco couldn't feel any emotions from him. The bastard had obviously cut him off.

THAT'S IT! Draco thought as he stood up with force. Harry had been on and off with their bond and then on top of that, he was treating him like he was king. Draco surprised himself by feeling sick of it. He thought he would have loved being treated like that, but the Slytherin found that he just wanted Harry for Harry. Draco didn't want his courageous Gryffindor treating him like this. He wanted to be treated like any normal lover. Just because they were veela mates, it didn't mean that any of them got any special treatment.

Draco was going to put a stop to this. He packed his things in his bag and stormed out of the library, anger and adrenaline surging through his small body. He stalked up to his and Harry's shared room and let his other half know where he was and that he was wanted.

A few minutes later Harry arrived looking flushed and his hair windblown. He smiled once he laid eyes on his blonde prince.

Draco didn't return the smile.

Harry walked over and smoothed the lines out of Draco's forehead. Said person couldn't help but relax into the touch.

"Are you alright?" Harry smiled down at Draco gently. Draco then remembered why he called his Gryffindor here. He took a step back and stood tall. Harry raised his eyebrows in concern. He was about to open his mouth and speak but Draco cut him off with a raised hand.

"Harry what is with you lately?" The Slytherin Prince said quietly. When Harry looked at him in confusion Draco kept going, "I get roses and chocolates delivered to me, you give me massages for no reason, you write me silly but romantic love notes...Harry I know we're mates and all that but it's as if you have done something wrong and you're making up for it..."

"Maybe I just like to spoil you." Harry said with a scowl on his face, getting defensive.

"Harry...I know you don't act like that..."

"What? So you don't like me showering you with roses and chocolates?" Harry knew he had no right to be raising his voice at Draco especially when he knew how sensitive he was to yelling.

"No! I'm not saying that Harry! I'm saying, is something wrong? Are feeling alright? You don't have to make up for anything. If you're feeling guilty about taking so long to get used to us, don't worry about it, I understand." Draco made a move to put a hand on Harry's arm but he backed away instantly regretting the move when the look of hurt crossed on Draco's face. But Harry was still feeling defensive.

"Nothing is wrong! Stop thinking that! I am JUST FINE with us!" Harry roared.

Tears pricked at Draco's eyes but he refused to let them fall in front of Harry. Draco turned around and left the room without another word.

Once alone, Harry realised what he had done. He had taken his anger out on his boyfriend. Not just his boyfriend, but his MATE. The anger that was really aimed at The Chosen One himself but Harry hadn't realised it until Draco left him alone in their room. Flooded with guilt Harry ran out the door and followed Draco's alluring scent.

Draco could smell before he heard Harry. He quickly wiped his eyes and cheeks and braced himself against the wall.

"Draco! Oh babe, I'm so, so, so sorry." Harry rushed to Draco and wrapped his arms around him. The Slytherin nuzzled his face into the taller mans neck and breathed in.

"I didn't mean any of the words I said I swear." Harry whispered while sending comfort to Draco through their bond. Draco relished the sweet tender moment.

"Aw, isn't that sweet! The veela couple cuddling in the hallway." Said a shrill high voice from behind Harry. Upon hearing the voice, he tensed and turned, standing protectively in front of Draco.

"Ashley." He said in a warning voice.

"What? I think it's sweet, especially the part where Harry had sex with me and then left me dry."

"Ashley!" He growled while Draco tensed and whispered, "What is she talking about Harry?"

"Oh, did our Golden Boy forget to mention that? Forget to tell you that to discover how he was feeling he pounced on some young innocent Ravenclaw."

"Harry?" Draco whispered sounding like a frightened little child. Harry turned around and griped his mate's shoulders.

"Don't listen to her Draco. She's just jealous that I'm with you and not her."

A snort came from behind them.

"Jealous? What a ridiculous thought. Who would want to be with you?"

The Ravenclaw was soon being ignored. Harry and Draco were in their own little world.

"Harry did you really have sex with her?" Tears had formed in both of the male's eyes.

"Draco, please." Harry whispered desperately

"Tell me it's not true..."

"Draco.."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you did not have sex with her!" Draco's tears were rolling down his cheek one after the other. Sobs were threatening to break through but he held them down.

Harry looked away then back at Draco, his lips quivering. The silence stretched on for what felt like a lifetime. That was enough for the blonde.

He took a step back, "No, no, no, no, no, no...Not after everything...No, no, no." Draco hunched and shook his head repeatedly. He started walking away from Harry and the long forgotten Ashley.

"Please, please, please Draco...You have to understand." Harry begged and moved forward to Draco. In return, he just shook his head.

"How could you? I never want to see you and your stupid green eyes again." The hurt Slytherin turned and ran down the hallway a quiet sob escaping his mouth.

"Looks like you're sleeping on the couch tonight." A giggly voice whispered.

"Draco." The stupid green eyed Gryffindor said hoarsely.

Harry could no longer feel or hear anything. He felt numb. Harry slid down the cold wall and stared blankly until he felt the gentle tapping of someone touching him. He looked up and saw Hermione and Ron. They grabbed their friend's arms and helped him back to the Gryffindor towers.


	9. Forgivness?

Harry not mine.

Man you guys give the best reviews! You give me such a confidence boost! :D Keep em coming! I love getting them!

I do hope you enjoy this one and for anyone is wondering, no Draco and Harry have not had sex yet. They just sleep in the same bed and stuff but no hanky panky action has happened although it will soon.

I personally think that Harry and Draco got together a bit too quickly but I got really impatient plus I hate writing when they're not together. I'm also thinking of doing another fic once I finish this one. The other I have got on my page, I think I may delete. I don't really like it that much anymore... ANYWAY so this new fic I thought could be about how Draco is in a band that is becoming more and more popular. And Harry goes to one of his concerts and they meet ect ect. So it would revolve a bit around music and I would have him sing songs by artists that I really like.

What do you think?

Well, enjoy this new chapter comrades!

* * *

As soon as Draco turned the corner he tripped and fell to the ground. There he lay, his heart literally splitting in two. Sobs racked his lithe frame to the point where he could hardly breathe. The Slytherin must have been so caught up in his grief that he didn't even feel the pair of strong warm arms pick him up off the ground or the gentle coo of his friend's gentle voice.

...

The next few days were horrible for both of the trios. Harry had given up trying to talk to Draco so he felt nothing anymore. Both veelas were slowly sinking into a deep whole of depression and sickness in which neither could be retrieved. Draco had spent the past day in the infirmary vomiting anything he swallowed. Not even the potions that Pomfrey gave him helped keep down his food. Harry had tried reaching out to Draco via the bond but the blonde had cut off any communication with his mate. The memory of finding out about Harry's little affair was still fresh in his mind. At night, Draco would have nightmares of the two of them together having sex, holding hands, doing all the things that he and Harry should have done.

Blaise and Pansy had given the Gryffindor a stern talking to but Harry had simply stared blankly at the wall and breathed in the scent of Draco that still lingered on their clothes.

Narcissa had been and gone. She knew there was nothing she could do and she couldn't bear to see her son in such pain especially if she could not do anything to help. She had left the country to inform Lucius of the development on their son. Draco could not have cared less what his mother did with her time. He only wanted Harry but that stupid green eyed Gryffindor was unreachable.

...

Draco tried avoiding Harry, which wasn't hard considering how big Hogwarts was, but the blonde couldn't avoid the aching chest or the sickness that was getting worse by the day. Both men had bruises under their eyes which become more prominent with their paling skin.

As Draco walked out of the bathroom there was nothing more he wanted than to be held in the arms of his big Gryffindor's. All he wanted was to be comforted by the one he loved most. He wanted him to brush his hair out of his face and hold him close to his chest.

Not noticing where he was going, Draco crashed into someone's hard chest.

"Hey Malfoy watch it!" Yelled a stupid Slytherin. Draco didn't even acknowledge him; he just kept walking until the brute grabbed him by the arm.

"Apologise blondie." He growled threateningly. Draco looked up with indifference but on the inside he was wishing that his hero would come and save him. Knowing that wasn't going to happen, Draco attempted pulling his arm out of the vice like grip of the musclier Slytherin. Panic surged through his blood and he thought the worst. The bigger Slytherin noticed his panic and smirked.

"Scared are ya? Not so tough without your Gryffindor Harry The Hero eh?" He gloated and Draco flinched.

"Let him go." A stern low voice said from behind Draco. The blonde couldn't ignore the way his heart sped up a bit.

"Well, speak of the devil huh?"

Harry walked up and put his warm calloused hand on my arm.

"Let him go." He said low and threateningly. In return the Slytherin smirked which caused the fireworks to explode in Harry. He wound his arm back and punched the ugly boy in the face. He felt satisfied when he heard a definite crunch and groan.

Without thinking Harry grabbed Draco's hand and ran. They ran down and up flights of stairs, past curious portraits until they were outside in cold wintery snow.

"What were you thinking?" Harry yelled surprising Draco. The blonde just flinched and shrugged causing a sigh to fall from the Gryffindor's lips.

"Draco... You need to be more careful..." Said person just nodded and looked away.

Neither male could deny the way their heart was racing nor how they suddenly didn't feel so tired or sick.

Harry slowly and tenderly lifted his hand up to stroke Draco's face, relishing the smooth feel and how the blonde didn't flinch away. Feeling better, Harry opened up his side of the bond and let all his feelings flow. He let Draco know how he had felt when the first kissed, when they had sweet moments, holding hands, hugging and holding each other and most of all, how guilty and depressed he had felt these past few days.

"I just wanted you to know," Harry whispered and leant his forehead against Draco's, "In case you never want to speak to me again."

Draco looked up at Harry in shock.

"Never speak to you? Harry...Just give me time okay?"

"I can't live without you." Harry replied hoarsely.

"Literally," Draco said bluntly, "I love you Harry... As much as I hate to admit that at this point in time, but I just need some time because if we just get back together...I just need to think." The blonde sighed and walked away leaving Harry hunched and lonely.

...

_Draco groaned when he found himself in his and Harry's little place. He just wanted to sleep peacefully for one night. Harry wasn't here so that left Draco to just sit and think. There wasn't much to think about really. He literally couldn't live without Harry whether he liked it or not. There wasn't much Harry could do now since he had completely opened himself up to Draco and let him know what he was feeling. Draco sighed and lay down. He looked up and the glowing bugs surrounded him, their buzzing filling up the unwanted silence. _

"_You look so peaceful." A deep voice said quietly from directly above Draco's head. Said person jumped up in surprise and puffed a little._

"_I didn't hear you come." Draco said stupidly and Harry chuckled. _

"_Obviously."_

_Harry sat down and patted the ground next to him. The blonde slowly sat down but kept a fair distance between them. Harry looked hurt but he smiled a small smile and shrugged. _

"_Um...Thanks for, uh, letting me know how you feel and stuff..." Draco said nervously._

"_And stuff? How very elegant of you Dragon." _

_Draco's heart skipped a beat when Harry called him his little pet name._

"_Just be thankful I am giving you thanks Scarhead." Draco scowled and the stupid Gryffindor just smiled knowing the effect he had on his little Dragon._

"_So Pansy and Blaise gave me a talk." The unnaturally relaxed male said._

"_Oh?" _

"_Yeah...I wasn't really listening. I could smell your scent on their clothes so I was a little distracted." _

_Draco blushed and looked away. Giving him confidence, Harry slide across to be closer to Draco, in return the blonde glared and moved away. Harry looked down at the ground and smiled sadly. _

"_Don't push it Potter." He growled. _

_The two sat in silence until Harry heard quiet sniffling. He looked over at Draco and tears formed in his eyes, threatening to fall onto his cheeks. The blonde was looking into the distance a glazed look in his silver orbs. Tears were slowly making their way down his pale cheeks as he rocked back and forth. The mysterious glowing bugs were flying around him, gradually getting closer and closer until Harry could no longer see Draco. The bugs glowed around his Dragon's body and then in a blink his mate was gone._

_Harry just sat there until it all finally clicked that Draco may never forgive him. The tears fell from his eyes, down onto his cheeks and then making small dots on the dirt. The Boy Who Lived curled into a ball on his side and let all his miseries and frustrations out. He screamed and yelled and sobbed. He pulled at his hair so roughly that he was sure he had made a bald spot. But Harry didn't care anymore. All he wanted was Draco. His Draco. He wanted to feel his body against his as they cuddled at night. He wanted to feel his small and soft hand against his big calloused one. But most of all, Harry wanted to feel Draco's supple lips press lightly against his slightly chapped ones. At that thought and all the memories it had managed to bring forward, Harry screamed a sob that was sure to leave him hoarse the next day. _

_..._

Draco grumbled and turned over onto his stomach as sleep slowly left his body. He opened his eyes and sighed, recalling last night in his subconscious with Harry. He didn't know how long it would take before he and the Gryffindor would be back together again. Draco sat up and looked around the Slytherin cross with Gryffindor room. A sadness swept over him and he hunched over a little. The room felt empty and cold without Harry's presence. The bed felt too big and the sheet too cold despite Draco's body warmth. The silver eyed man got up with a huff and dressed in muggle jeans and shirt. Today was Saturday, the day that students could go to Diagon Alley.

Once there, Draco separated from Pansy and Blaise saying he just wanted to be by himself for a while. He chose a cute little cafe and ordered a warm drink to warm up his freezing cold insides. The Slytherin's sort of peace was interrupted by heals clacking towards him. He looked up and was shocked to find Rita Skeeter there with her quill and notepad by her head. Draco looked down his nose at her and sneered.

"Mr Malfoy! Just the person I was looking for! Is it true that you and our Saviour, Harry Potter, are soul mates due to your inheritance to being a veela?"

Draco saw past her fake smile and politeness. His face displayed a look of indifference whereas on the inside at the mention of Harry's name, his heart broke a little more.

"If this is true, where is our Saviour?" She smiled but her eyes had a look of vicious cruelty to them. Draco blushed and mentally cursed himself. His mask was slipping. Thinking and talking about Harry always did this to him, he lost control of his feelings and his face displayed what he was feeling.

"Well Mr Malfoy? Where is he?" She pressed and smiled cruelly.

"I, well, uh-" Draco mumbled and looked around for an escape.

"What? Don't tell me it was all false? They were only rumours after all but to lie Mr Malfoy? Especially with you and your families reputation..Tut tut."

Draco's face flushed with anger. "My family has nothing to do with this! Listen here Skeeter, Harry-"

"Is right here." Harry's deep resonating voice vibrated all through Draco's body, sending sparks flying through his bloodstream. The messy haired Gryffindor took the seat that was opposite Draco. He leaned back and put his hands on his head. He wore dark jeans, t-shirt and then a button down shirt that he left open. He was the definition of a sex god.

"Now, Rita, what was it you were saying to my good mate?"

Her eyes blackened with hatred. She composed herself and looked at Harry.

"I was just asking Mr Malfoy here if the rumours are true about him being a veela and you, Mr Potter, may happen to be his soul mate?" She smiled sweetly and Harry returned the sweet smile.

"Both Mr Malfoy and I have nothing to say to you Miss Skeeter, so if you would please leave and let me enjoy my date." Harry gestured with a flick of his hand for her to go.

"But Mr Potter, I assure you, I won't take but a minute of yours and Mr Malfoy's time. Just a few simple questions." She was relentless and wouldn't give up.

"Miss Skeeter, I will ask again, please would you mind leaving me and my friend alone? We do not wish to answer any of your silly questions."

"I thought you said that you were on a date? If you are on a date surely you wouldn't refer to them as a 'friend?'" Her quill wrote notes down furiously.

"Miss Skeeter," Harry all but growled and glared at the woman, "I will ask you again, please leave." To prove a point, the Gryffindor got his wand out of his pocket and twirled it around his fingers while looking Rita Skeeter in the eye.

She hesitated, blushed then went click clacking away mumbling something about teenage hormonal boys.

Harry looked over at Draco. The blonde refused to meet his stupid eyes.

"Draco...Look at me...Please."

Draco couldn't help but look at his mate when he used such a desperate and pleading voice. His demeanour had changed from menacing to tender in a blink of an eye. Once the two locked eyes, they couldn't look away. Harry tenderly reached a hand out and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of Draco's aristocratic face. The Gryffindor, encouraged by no flinching, stroked the Slytherin's smooth face until resting his big tan hand over the pale small one.

"Harry..." Draco whispered breathlessly, overwhelmed by the emotion and feeling swirling around him. He and Harry were holding hands and if felt so good. His hands were so warm and big against his small and cold one.

"Draco..." Harry replied smiling softly at their joined hands. Both males were feeling shy but also on a high from finally being in contact after being apart for so long.

Testing his luck, Harry leaned over and gently laid his lips over Draco's. The blonde froze but then welcomed the feeling of his mate's slightly chapped lips. Harry, ecstatic that Draco hadn't pulled away, gently pushed his tongue forward until they swiped against his mate's lips. Draco opened his mouth a little and almost moaned when Harry's wet tongue reacquainted itself with his warm mouth. The Gryffindor whimpered a little when the Slytherin slowly stroked his messy dark hair. He cascaded his hands through the thick mob and relished the sparks that flew everywhere throughout his body.

Little did the two boys know that a certain reporter from the Daily Prophet was hiding in the corner taking photos while her quill wrote notes down quickly about the events that had just taken place. She giggled to herself as the two males kissed. She took many photos and congratulated herself on the front page article that would be in paper tomorrow morning.


	10. Harry's knows everything!

Harry not mine.

R and Rs are always nice lovlies!

Sorry it's so short and I promise the next one will be more fulfilling if you know what I mean ;)

ENJOY

* * *

Harry and Draco walked back to Hogwarts together exhausted. The Golden Boy had not let go of his blonde's hand the whole time, not that he didn't mind at all. Harry beamed at Draco as he led them both up the stairs toward their shared room.

"So am I forgiven?" Harry asked Draco with puppy eyes.

Draco laughed and said, "I'm expecting major grovelling from you. I demand massages, chocolates, flowers." The Slytherin counted off each finger as he said each want causing the larger of the two to grin.

"As you wish my prince." Harry mumbled nuzzling Draco's neck once in the safety of their room. The blonde took a deep, shaky breath in as his messy haired brunette started kissing and nibbling softly on his neck.

"Harry..." Draco said shakily. If it weren't for Harry's arms around the fragile teen, his knees would have collapsed on him. The Gryffindor started making his way up the top toward Draco's mouth. Said blonde whimpered in anticipation not caring about the smirk in return from his mate. At first the kiss was tender but then the softness was lost in the fierceness of their tongues battling for dominance. Draco's hand came up and roughly gripped either side of Harry's face. He stood on his tip toes and pressed his soft lips harder against the Gryffindor's warm ones. Harry groaned and slowly pushed Draco toward the bed. Both landed in a tangle of limbs, blood cursing through their bodies especially in the nether regions. They gripped each at each other, desperate for skin on skin. There was now urgency in their kisses and touches. As if both wanted to claim the other again, make their mark on each other again, make sure they knew who they belonged to.

Draco raked his hands down Harry's smooth, muscled chest. Said person groaned and started making marks on Draco's neck again. The blonde closed his eyes and whimpered. He gripped Harry's shoulders and gasped when he pictured Ashley in his head.

_Harry would have done the same things to her..._

Draco yelped and pushed at Harry, suddenly disgusted with himself, with Harry and with Ashley.

"Off...Harry get off!" Draco whispered but the words spoke in volumes to his mate. Harry leaned back in shock mixed with concern. He leant a hand out to rest on Draco's shoulder and was gutted when the blonde recoiled back.

"Draco? I'm sorry..." Harry looked into the silver eyes and saw hurt and grief. Harry reached out again and sighed in relief when his mate leaned in to him. The Gryffindor held tight onto his reason for being and stroked his silky platinum hair. Draco shuddered and leaned into Harry's bare chest relishing the warmth. The Slytherin heaved a shaky sigh and pulled back.

"Harry...I'm sorry but...I don't think I'm ready for that yet..." Draco looked down at his hands until his Gryffindor took them in his overly large ones.

"Draco look at me," Draco looked up and was surprised to see the warmth in them, "You have nothing to apologise for. I shouldn't have been...so...so...forward. I don't want you to feel rushed especially after..." Harry broke off and looked away guiltily. Draco just nodded and pulled Harry down next to him on the bed. The brunette reached for his shirt but Draco stopped him. Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked while his mate just blushed a beautiful blush and snuggled into Harry's chest, smelling his spicy and pine forest smell.

...

Harry left a note to Draco saying he had to go and speak to Hermione and Ron for a little while and that he will be back soon.

He lied. As much as he hated to, he did.

Harry Potter was in actual fact going to Diagon Alley to pay a visit to a woman called Rita Skeeter. The Boy Who Lived stormed past her young receptionist and barged into her office.

"Give them to me." He growled and glared daggers at the annoying woman. Skeeter just looked at The Golden Boy in shock and surprise.

"I don't know what you mean Mr Potter." She replied faking innocence and a smile.

"Yes you do and I want it." Harry stalked right up to her desk and leaned over her. She leaned back a little and her eyes flashed with fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said through gritted teeth. On the inside, Skeeter's mind was going a thousand miles an hour.

_How did he find out? I thought I wouldn't be seen even with Potter's skills!_

"Skeeter, give me those photos or else your job will be gone in a second." He fondled his wand in his back pocket.

"But Mr Potter it only proves my suspicions does it not?" She leaned back in her chair and clasped her hands together.

"Is it too much to ask for privacy Ms Skeeter?" Harry put his hands on her desk.

"Well, I'm afraid to tell you Mr Potter, it's too late now. It has already been sent for printing."

"Call the printing agency up and tell them to stop it."

"What?" Skeeter laughed. "Mr Potter, dear, that is not possible. That means no Prophet would be published today."

Harry sat down in one of Skeeter's chairs and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"Hmm...Let us look at it this way Skeeter. Your job or one day no printing of The Prophet? Hmmm, hard decision." Harry then put his elbows on his knees and grinned at the woman. Skeeter gritted her teeth and glowered at the teenager.

"Stop the printing Skeeter." Harry said meeting her gaze. Skeeter called in her assistant, Randy.

"Darling Randy, I need you to contact the printing agency, tell them to stop printing immediately and to burn all the prints they have already published." Skeeter said tightly while looking at Harry. Said person just grinned at Randy causing him to blush.

"Excellent. Wise decision Skeeter." Harry said and stood up, "BUT I'm not finished."

Skeeter groaned, "Oh what now Potter!" She exclaimed.

"Give me every copy of the photos you took of me and Draco and I want you to swear by a secrecy spell that you will not reveal any information about me and Draco or this meeting here to anyone. Got it?"

She just nodded as she stood and went to get the wizard photos of Harry and Draco kissing and holding hands. Skeeter put them in an envelope and handed them to him along with the secrecy spell.

As Harry turned to leave Skeeter asked him what has been on her mind since he walked in.

"Mr Potter, how did you know?"

Harry turned and smirked at her.

"Ms Skeeter I did kill Voldemort. I picked up a few skills along the way." With that, The Boy Who Lived turned and left.

He watched as he set a fire spell to the photos. He watched the evidence of him and Draco burn. He tossed the ashes away into the breeze and practically ran back to Hogwarts. It was still early so no one awake par from his mate. He walked into his and Draco's room. The sight made Harry smile a brilliant smile that reached his ears.

Draco was snuggling Harry's pillow breathing in the scent of him while looking at the real thing, smiling softly. His cheeks were a rosy red and his hair was messy.

Harry walked over and kissed the blonde lovingly.

"Morning beautiful." The Gryffindor whispered.

"Hmm...Morning handsome."

"There will be no Prophet today." Harry mumbled against Draco's lips.

"Mmm and why is that my love?" Draco asked quietly still half asleep.

"Never you mind your pretty little head. Try and go back to sleep." Harry got back under the covers and wrapped his arms around Draco. Before he was even comfortable the Slytherin was already in a deep sleep.


	11. The bonding

Oh my...I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! I don't even think grovelling will get you guys to forgive me... School has been hectic is my excuse!

Well, I hope you enjoy this cause I'm not too sure about it. I have never been the best at sex scenes, so I hope this one leaves you feeling good, if you know what I mean ;)

ANYWAY R&R as always, especially reviews! Also, I don't know how long it will be again until I update. Holidays are coming up, so I should have a little free time, but still, not much.

ENJOY

* * *

The next week ran smoothly with no interruptions. Draco was slowly forgiving Harry with his grovelling and when they kissed he no longer saw Ashley's snobbish face or laugh. He felt Harry's presence and warmth surrounding him, he smelt him and he breathed in their desire and lust for each other. No one apart from friends and teachers at Hogwarts knew of their relationship. The students only knew that Harry and Draco had gotten over their childhood rivalry and had decided to try and be friends. You could catch the two studying in the library together or if you looked close enough, on special occasions, you could find the pair of 8th years catching a quick snog at the back, behind the shelves. Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy usually hung out with Draco and Harry in their cosy little room instead of their common rooms. As was the situation now.

Ron was sitting on the couch with Hermione on the floor between his legs, Blaise was sprawled on the floor in front of the fire, Pansy was snuggled up with a pillow on the couch while Harry had Draco snug in his lap on their armchair. "So Dray, have you heard from your mother as of late?" Pansy asked, putting her legs underneath her.

Draco looked at her and sighed. "No, not yet. Last I heard from her was a few weeks ago. She is in another country with father." Draco smiled softly at her. Harry knew that he was feigning the smile and only the Gryffindor could see the hurt and sadness in his silver orbs. The blonde snuggled deeper into Harry's chest and closed his eyes. The brunette kissed his silky hair and rubbed small circles into Draco's pale arms.

"Uh, I think that's our queue to leave," Blaise stood up and stretched. The others soon followed and said their goodbyes, leaving Draco and Harry alone.

"Are you okay babe?" Harry asked. Draco always got tingles when his Gryffindor called him babe.

The blonde just nodded and nuzzled Harry's neck.

"C'mon Drake, I know something's up. Tell me, I mean, what else am I good for if not to comfort you?" Harry said while sending reassurance over their bond.

"You don't think Mum has forgotten or anything, do you? It's just that we haven't heard from her in a while and a few months ago she was here all the time-" Harry shut him up with a light kiss.

"Draco, I'm sure she's giving you space and time. Don't fret little one." The Boy Who Lived played with his blonde's hair lovingly.

"What about when my father comes? Do you think he knows about us? Has mother told him? Oh, I hope she hasn't! How would he react?-" Before he could say anything else Harry shut him up with a more forceful kiss.

"Draco love! Stop! You're doing your head in. Breath, calm down."

Harry laughed quietly at his boyfriend's little antics while picking him bridal style. Draco yelped and clung onto his Gryffindor's neck.

"HARRY!" The Slytherin gasped and giggled softly. Said person lay Draco down on their large gently and climbed on top of him. Harry breathed in the peppermint smell of his mate and sighed, mixing his breath with Draco's. The Gryffindor leaned directly over the Slytherin, resting on his elbows near Draco's head. The brunette let his body lean just over the blonde's, slightly touching.

Emerald met silver. Big met small. Sturdy met fragile.

Harry bent down and gave Draco a feather light kiss. The Prince's nimble finger's came up and lightly balled themselves in the Golden's Boy shirt. Harry slid his tongue out and into Draco's mouth. The blonde shuddered from the carnality of it. Draco inhaled the warm, dominant male scent of Harry. It was like a powerful drug taking control of his senses. The Gryffindor's embrace wandered and he started caressing his partners lithe body. He kissed his forehead, kissed his eyes, kissed his cheeks, his nose, his neck. Harry slowly started to unbutton Draco's white shirt. One button at a time. After each one was popped, he would look up at the beautiful man that was his mate, smirk and lick the newly exposed skin.

Draco's senses were splintered. He closed his eyes and writhed his hips. He wrapped his hands into Harry's course hair as the teen started to unbuckle the Prince's pants with his teeth. The Slytherin gave a little groan as he watched Harry accomplish the task. The Boy Who Lived slid Draco out of his pants and examined his small frame.

The Ice Prince was clad in only his briefs and he was breathing heavily. His manhood was standing to attention and begging to be taken care of. His hips were swivelling a little and a thin layer of sweat had broken out across his pale skin.

Draco was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"H-Harry..." He leaned up on his elbows and brought the brunettes head toward him, "Get your clothes off." He demanded into his ear. The Gryffindor groaned at the husky voice and the smell that invaded his nose. Draco smelt like peppermint mixed with rain. Harry crushed his lips to Draco's and gasped as he felt cold fingers pulling his grey t-shirt off. The blonde flipped them over and he straddled the taller of the two, landing directly on Harry's raging hard on. Draco twitched and shivered at the unexpected contact. He started to rock and rotate his hips and Harry grabbed his hips in a bruising grasp. The Gryffindor took control and slammed his muscular nether regions into Draco's. The Slytherin gave a strangled cry and quickly tried to unbutton his mated pants. Draco became frustrated when the claps were not going his way. Harry chuckled and brought his hands on top of Draco's.

"Calm down love. Breath, Draco." Harry guided Draco's hands to unbuckle the treacherous belt and he slipped out of his jeans. The blonde gave a shaky smile and breathed in deep. Harry flipped them over so he was the dominant one and smiled down at Draco.

"It's okay, Drake." Harry nuzzled his neck and kissed him tenderly. Draco deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Harry's hot cavern. He moved down his neck, tasting the spicy wood scent of his mate and the slight twang of salt. Draco sucked and nibbled while Harry's hand little by little made its way down and inside the blonde's briefs. He grabbed a hold of his mate's organ and squeezed. Draco breathed out sharply, shocked by the intrusion. His breath was warm on Harry's neck and his whole body tensed as the Gryffindor started to stroke the warmth between his hands.

"H...Harry..." Draco only managed to say. He gripped Harry tight to him and put his hands on his smooth ass. The brunette took off Draco's boxers and ran his hands through his rough light blonde hair. The blonde slid his hands into Harry's briefs and shook them off.

Both boys were naked, panting and looking at each other. Their manhood's were red and pulsing, wanting to be touched.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and pulled him close.

"Please Harry...I _need _you." He whispered and the Golden Boy cussed and buried his head in the pale neck that was beneath him. Harry breathed in deep and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He had waited for this moment for a long time.

"Jesus you're beautiful Draco." Harry breathed and Draco laughed a soft laugh.

"And you're handsome." Silver eyes looked into emerald ones and they both reflected love and lust. Adoration and passion. Excitement and infatuation.

With that said, Harry whispered an incantation that would allow him to slip easier into Draco.

"Drake, if you want me to stop just so okay? I don't to hurt you."

"Harry!" Draco groaned and pushed his hips forward, "_I need you!"_

Harry then completed the final act of his domination over Draco. He took his final claim by pushing inside of Draco. The blonde shut his eyes and groaned at the pain and pleasure of Harry entering him.

"Open your eyes, Draco." He breathed, and the Slytherin did, though slowly, afraid of what he might see. Harry pulsed inside of Draco as he met his gaze, a little shocked at the intensity the Gryffindor was looking at him with. "You're mine." Harry thrust out and back in again, going gently.

Draco let himself close his eyes again, giving himself over completely to the feel of Harry's lips moving down his pale neck, their bodies locked tightly together.

"Yours..." He breathed.

Draco felt whole, as if some part of him he hadn't even known was missing had been restored. The Prince moved with the Golden Boy, matching his movements as he gave himself over to the passion.

Harry continued to thrust tender but hard. He was bigger and thicker than Draco had thought but it made him feel whole.

Draco tightened his legs around Harry's waist and fisted his hands into the Gryffindor's hair when he hit a bundle of nerves that made him feel like he was flying. The blonde cried out and the bed started to creak and hit the back of the wall from the forcefulness of Harry's power.

"Oh God...Harry...Oh yes! Yes!" Draco yelled and tightened his hold on Harry.

The brunette started to feel warmth gathering around his adnominal area. He groaned and pushed even harder into Draco, continuing to hit that delicious spot that made his mate thrash his head. Draco was writhing on the bed looking into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Yes...Come on Harry! Deeper! Faster!" Draco screamed out and Harry complied. He thrust as hard as he could into Draco, and the blonde moaned and shivered, coming over both his, and Harry's chest. Seeing his mate's face when having just orgasmed, brought Harry to explode his load into Draco. Harry heaved a sigh and collapsed onto the smaller boy; he kissed his neck and listened to his fast heartbeat. Draco eventually shoved his mate off of him.

"Look how sticky I am now!" Draco whined. Harry laughed and pulled him close, mixing their stickiness and sweat together.

The Gryffindor looked down at the white smeared on the Slytherin's chest. Harry slowly bent down to the pale chest and licked a line from top to bottom, tasting his mate's come and ending up licking and nipping on a nipple. Draco gasped at the foreign feeling and the brunette felt the veela getting hard again.

"Time for round two?" Harry smirked at Draco.

"As long as I'm on top, lover boy."


End file.
